


Unhealthy Obsession

by rainbowquartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mental Illness, Stalking, just a bit cliche, mention of suicide, rupphire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowquartz/pseuds/rainbowquartz
Summary: Ruby meets Sapphire, the new girl, and they end up becoming friends. Ruby does everything she can to make Sapphire happy and will do anything to please her. She wants Sapphire all to herself, though. Just seeing her make friends with other people angers Ruby.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  **CHAPTER ONE**

 

“ _Good morning, students of Beach City Highschool! Today is November 15, and these are your morning announcements!_ ”

 

Ruby sighed and drummed her fingers against her desk in annoyance. She clearly wasn’t in the mood and the faux excited tone of the principal wasn’t making her feel any better. Just like everyone else, she wanted the day to end as quickly as it had started.

 

A voice cut through her thoughts, “Excuse me, is this seat taken?” 

 

Ruby jumped up in surprise, looking towards the source. It was a girl. She must’ve been new because Ruby had never seen her around the school before. Ruby took a moment to take in her appearance. The first thing she noticed about her, was her hair. It was.. blue and her bangs completely covered her eyes. She pulled the look off quite nicely though.

 

“Hello?”

 

Ruby noticed she had been staring and quickly turned her attention back to her desk. “Oh, uh,” her face heated up in embarrassment. “No.”

 

The girl nodded and sat down in the seat beside her.

 

Ruby stole a few glances at her every so often as the class began to fill up. The girl was admittedly attractive, but she didn’t say much. Not that Ruby had even bothered to try and talk to her, anyway. 

 

Her mere presence made the curly haired girl nervous. What was even there to be nervous about? She was just sitting there. Next to Ruby. In the seat beside her. Which just so happened to be really close.

 

“-Ruby, how about you come up to the board and write out the answer?”

 

_ Class had started already?! _

 

Ruby twisted nervously in her chair. Her fingers gripped the sides of her desk as sweat practically dripped down her face.  “ _Oh god, of all people why’d she have to pick me.._ ” she whispered to herself in panic.  “ _Why why why why why,_ ”

 

“Why are you talking to yourself, freak?” One of the girls who sat on the other sideof Ruby stared at her, nose crinkled in disgust. Now the whole class’s attention was on Ruby. A few snickers and whispers were heard around the classroom.

 

Ruby felt her face warm up and she quickly quieted herself and looked down at her desk. “I..” she stopped for a moment, her voice getting caught in her throat. “I don’t know the answer.” She said in a low, shaky voice.

 

“What was that, Ruby?” Her teacher said, almost seeming to enjoy causing her distress. “Speak louder, I cant hear you from up here.”

 

A feeling of dread pooled in her stomach. Ruby felt like crying. Her throat was dry and her thoughts were all over the place. Her face twisted up as her anxiety overtook her. 

 

“She said she doesn’t know the answer,” came a cool, calm voice beside her. It was the new girl from earlier.

 

Ruby looked over in surprise. 

 

“Oh, well,” the teacher seemed disappointed in not being able to humiliate Ruby further. “Ruby, I expect you to actually start paying attention in class for once. And thank you, Sapphire.”

 

Not knowing what else to say, he turned back to the board and starting teaching once again. Looking around, Ruby noticed that everyone had gone back to what they were doing before. Either paying attention to lesson or doing whatever else they wanted, that being sleeping, texting, or drawing absentmindedly on their classwork.

 

She let out a small sigh of relief and relaxed a bit. As she slouched back into her seat, out of the corner of her eye she noticed the girl staring at her. Well... Ruby figured she was staring at her, since her head was turned her way. She couldn’t really tell, considering the thick bangs covering her eyes. 

 

“Uh..” Ruby turned to the girl slightly, “T-Thanks.” 

 

Sapphire smiled, “No problem,” she whispered back.

 

Ruby smiled back weakly and looked down at her desk again. 

 

There was a silence between the two before Sapphire spoke again, “So, what period do you have next?”

 

This surprised her. Girls like Sapphire would almost never talk to her unless it was to poke fun at her or ask for last night’s homework to copy. Though she seemed different. Sapphire was...pretty, and the way she sat, her back straight, her legs crossed, and her arms folded neatly in her lap, as though she was full of confidence and never once been insecure. She didn’t seem too uptight and prissy, like Pearl. But she wasn’t as laid back and rowdy as Amethyst. Sapphire had her own, unique aura to her. 

 

“Ruby?” The blue haired girl’s voice interrupted her thoughts. 

 

Ruby noticed how long she had been taking to answer and flushed a bit. “I have lunch.” She said, her voice cracking. 

 

Sapphire smiled again and nodded, “I do too, maybe we could walk there together.” She spoke again soon after, “I mean, if you want to. I’m new and I don’t really know my way around yet,”

 

“Oh, no, it’s no problem.” 

 

‘ _I might actually make a friend today_.’  Ruby thought.

 

“Of course I’ll walk you.”

 

A huge grin spread across Sapphire’s face. “Thanks,” she pulled back her bangs with one hand to reveal a pair of stunning, blue eyes. “By the way, I’m Sapphire.”

 

Ruby’s breath hitched as she felt her face heat up for what seemed like the hundredth time today. 

 

“Ruby.”

 

* * *

 

Being at the bottom of the social ladder with no friends, Ruby usually avoided the lunchroom. Instead, she ate in the bathroom or made up excuses to sit in the office for the entire period.

 

“Here we are,” Ruby said, stopping next to the double doors. Sapphire nodded and just stood there, lunch bag in hand.

 

Ruby nodded back and stood there for a moment, awkwardly, before speaking again. 

 

“Well, uh, I’ll see you around.”

 

She turned on her heel to walk away.

 

“Aren’t you coming in too?” Sapphire asked. “I was hoping that I could sit with you... I don’t really know anyone except you.”

 

Ruby stopped and turned back around. “Well,” she peered into the cafeteria. It had begun to fill up with students and was alive with conversation. She turned back to face Sapphire.  ‘ _Fuck, I can’t say no to her._ ’ 

 

She swallowed her uneasiness and looked back at the girl. “Yeah, sure.” Ruby gave her a small smile and walked in, Sapphire following. 

 

Hopefully, this would go well.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

** CHAPTER 2 **

 

It was awkward, to say the least. 

 

The two just sat quietly at their lunch table, glancing at each other every so often. That was, until Ruby finally decided to speak up.

 

“So,” she played with the hem of her shirt, nervously. “How do you like it here so far?” 

 

“It’s alright,” Sapphire paused for a moment like she was going to say something else, but seemed to decided against it.

 

Not knowing what to say, Ruby simply nodded and turned her attention back to her lap. 

 

There were a few times when Ruby did have to sit in the lunchroom. When she didshe just sat alone and nobody really ever talked to her unless it was to taunt her or yell something ignorant at her. Other than that, her lunch period was pretty lonely and quiet;besides the loud chatter of all the other students. This was the first time in a while that she ever had a friend to sit with.

 

She peered over at the blue-haired girl, taking in her appearance. Besides her hair, what stood out most about her was her lips which were ample and full. And they looked  so soft .  And so kissable. 

 

Kissable?

 

Suddenly feeling warm, Ruby bit her lip and focused on the floor. Thankfully, her dark skin hid the fact that she was blushing.

 

Lunch was only supposed to last about 35 minutes. So why did it seem like she’d be sitting here for an eternity? 

 

Ruby sighed and glanced back over at Sapphire, this time, noticing that she was looking back at her. 

 

“The bell rang.”

 

“Oh,” Ruby finally took notice of her surroundings. The other students were leaving the cafeteria and heading out to their next classes. “I guess we should go now, heh.” She stood up from her seat and grabbed her things, watching Sapphire do the same. “So what class do you have next?” 

 

“Hold on,” Sapphire opened her binder and started flipping through the pages. “I have art in room 220 and then study hall in 109.”

 

“Oh cool!” Ruby perked up, “We have last period together, I can walk you there too after your art class, oh, and I can walk you to art— if you want me to. My next class is pretty close nearby.”

 

Sapphire smiled and nodded, “Yes, please, that would be a big help.”

 

Ruby returned the smile, “Let’s go,” she said, turning out to the door.

 

Sapphire giggled and followed after her.

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby threw her school bag into the corner of her room and flopped down onto her bed.

 

_ Fucking finally. _

 

School wasn’t all that bad actually. Having Sapphire there made it more bearable, plus, nobody really decided to mess with her today. Hopefully things would continue that way for the rest of the week.

 

Sapphire would never get with someone like her. They were just friends, that’s all they would ever be. 

 

Ruby sighed and rolled onto her stomach. 

 

Just barely friends. She was sure that Sapphire would find new people to hang out with sooner or later. All she was, was just an escort to class. Once she got the hang of how things worked around school she would leave Ruby in a heartbeat.

 

_But what if she genuinely wanted to be friends?_

 

No. Why would she? Ruby wasn’t exactly the most liked person in school.

 

_ But she could have asked literally anyone else to help her get around the school. _

 

Well... whatever.

 

Ruby grumbled incoherently underneath her breath as she got up from bed. After fishing out some pajamas from her drawer, she headed into the bathroom.

 

She pulled stared into the mirror, picking apart every single little thing about herself.

 

Too fat.

 

Too wide.

 

Not pretty enough.

 

Did Sapphire even like girls? What if she was homophobic? What if she thought Ruby was a freak for liking her?

 

“Who cares what Sapphire thinks?!” Ruby cried out loud to herself. She was just another girl from school.

Not worth spending all this time thinking about. Right..? 

 

Ruby stepped into the shower and turned the handle onto the hottest setting, wincing when the hot liquid hit her skin.

 

Right.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hello, Ruby.” 

 

Ruby jumped in surprise, “Sapphire?” She turned to the source of the voice. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I live in the area.”

 

“Oh.” She shifted her weight onto her other foot, awkwardly. “Y’know it’s pretty early. And the walk to school isn’t very far, you still have about an hour before you have to be there.”

 

“I was just exploring the neighborhood a bit,” Sapphire said. “And well,” she grabbed hold of a loose hair and twirled it between her fingers absentmindedly. “If you don’t have anything to do, then maybe you could show me around town?” 

 

This came as a bit of a surprise to Ruby. Last time the two of them were together it was tense and unbearably quiet. Why in the world would she want to experience that again?

 

But of course she agreed to it.

 

“I don’t really get out much but when I do, I like to go down to the lake and just hang out, I guess,” Ruby said, as they walked together.

 

They stopped in front of the small body of water and stared out at it in silence.

 

“I’m sorry!” Ruby blurted out suddenly, “this isn’t probably isn’t all that interesting, I can uh, show you someplace else instead. So-“

 

Sapphire held her hand up,

“No, this is fine.” She smiled gently at the other girl. “It’s okay, it’s really nice out here.”

 

Ruby blushed a fiery red and just nodded, not knowing what to say.

 

Silence once again filled the air as the two stood there, staring out at the sky. 

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Sapphire, spoke, lightly placing a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. It was the middle of fall so the sun was late to rising. The sky was slowly warming up into swirls of colors of orange and pink. 

 

Ruby’s heart fluttered at her touch. A strange feeling began to fill the pit of her stomach. Something she hadn’t felt in what seemed like forever.

 

“Y-Yeah,” she stuttered over her words, “It’s really pretty.”

 

Sapphire simply hummed in agreement and continuing watching the sunrise. 

 

As the sun came into view, it’s soft light shone down onto her face, making her skin glow. 

 

Ruby stared at her, feeling a mix of enchantment, jealousy, and sadness.

 

She was beautiful.

 

But Ruby couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous that she would never be as pretty as her. She felt sadness because she knew that she would never have a chance with someone like Sapphire. 

 

The latter turned, curiously, to Ruby, notching that she had been staring. 

Ruby quickly looked away and down at the reflection of herself in the water.

 

“We should head out soon,” she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket, clenching her eyes shut for a moment. “School should be starting soon.”

 

Sapphire’s face faltered for a moment but then quickly regained it’s usual stoic nature. “Alright, I’m ready when you are.” She said. 

 

Ruby didn’t even wait for her answer and had already begun walking down the pathway back to the main street.

 

“Oh, and Ruby?”

 

She stopped.

 

“Thank you,”

 

“For what?”

 

“For watching the sunset with me.”

 

She turned back to her and just stared. It felt like her breath was caught in her throat. She watched as the late autumn breeze gently blew through her hair, and around her, causing her dress to billow lightly out around her.

 

“No...problem.” Ruby finally said, her voice wavering a bit. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slow and pretty short. I’m going to try and make the next one longer and less boring. I’m pretty rusty because I haven’t written anything in a while.
> 
> I know my writing isn’t the highest of quality but I had fun writing this. :)  
> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**I’m discontinuing this story because it’s not very well written and it doesn’t seem like anyone really reads it.**

**I plan in rewriting the first two chapters soon though and I’ll hopefully be able to make it more interesting the next time around!!!thank you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter is kind of bad, I always end up writing late at night for some reason.  
> I promise the next chapters will be better.  
> I’d appreciate constructive criticism and other comments!  
> thanks for reading💟
> 
> [may 2, 2019 !!  
> if anyone is still reading this, the new chapter will be up soon!  
> I’m trying to make it at least 6k words because the beginning starts off kind of slow]


End file.
